Sburb Omega
by Skylord-Xenysis
Summary: When Chris obtains a familiar game, he knows that he needs to keep his friends and family safe.
1. ACT 1, part 1: Prologue

Author's Note: This is a forewarning that there will be spoilers everywhere in this fanfiction. So if you don't want to be spoiled, then catch up with steven universe, homestuck, and whatever else you care about, fandom-wise.

I entered my room, tired as all heck about the day. I had just gotten back from work, and was in my bedroom. My name is Christopher Rider. I enjoy chatting with friends, when they're online, and always hope that they could co-op with me in a good video game. I have my own channel on youtube, although it only has, like, 5 subscribers. I have a fondness for art, especially when they include my friends in the frames, and even though I'm not very good, I try my hardest to practice.

It was the 13th of April, and the final update for Homestuck was planned for today. I couldn't wait to see the thrilling conclusion to this amazing comic!

My room was more like a small dorm, with a bunk bed that had the bottom half redesigned to be a workspace with a deck and dresser fitted into it. There was a corner missing from my room, because it was taken up by a closet. To the left of the closet was my makeshift entertainment system. I had an old TV, with an xbox360, a VCR, and Kinect on a small desk with three drawers. It wasn't much compared to other people, but it served my needs. Finally, between my bunk bed and TV was a bookcase that I used mainly to hold movies and games.

I walked over to my workspace, and opened up my laptop. It wasn't a very good one, and I didn't even know if it would survive for very long without it plugged in, but it too served my needs without much trouble. When I turned it on, I was greeted by my desktop; a background of my favorite troll at the time, Vriska. As expected, there were little shimejis everywhere! Shimejis are like little people that walk around on your desktop. But they also have a tendency to multiply, so I always have to keep them in check.

The apps that I mostly use are Google Chrome, Skype, and a fanmade version of Pesterchum that I found out about. My chumhandle is xenyFlux, and I don't really use any quirks, unless I use a question mark or exclamation point, in which case I would emulate Vriska's quirk, and use eight of them. I went ahead and got rid of all but one of each of the shimejis. Better to not bog down my computer too much. Suddenly, my Skype was going off. Someone had messaged me.

It was one of my friends from across the world. Ymke had messaged me!

Y^,^: "ayooo!"

S_X: "hey Ymke. So how are you?"

Y^,^: "im good!"

S_X: "Awesome!"

Y^,^: "so that su bomb was great, wasnt it?"

S_X: "Yeah, it was! That blaster creature had no chance against Lapis!"

Y^,^: "i kno right!?"

S_X: "Just a couple of bored movement of her hand, and BOOM! The monster was down."

Y^,^: "yee!"

While waiting for any more messages, I decided to open Google Chrome, and check to see if there's an update yet at . Sure enough, there was. Actually, there were two updates. One seemed to be a flash file, but the other just had the name '?'. It was literally four question marks.

Chris, confused: "What the heck?!"

Trying my best to ignore it for now, I went over to the flash file, and opened it. However, all that showed up was an error message:

ErRoR: Be2t not two watch thii2 yet, Chrii2. 2orry.

Chris: "Okay, someone's messing with me, now!"

I tried to press the red 'x' on the top right corner of the error message, but as soon as I did that, my cursor started moving on its own, and not in the fidgety way like when you accidentally touch your touchpad while using a mouse. As I gazed at the screen, freaked out, the cursor hit the back button, and clicked on the 'questionable' update. When the page loaded, the cursor clicked on the picture that showed up, which was a split screen of the skaia symbol and the house symbol.

Afterwards, my computer began downloading something, and when I looked at the name of the file, I knew that we were all absolutely SCREWED! My computer was downloading Sburb! If this is so, then it means one of two things; either Hussie is playing a huge prank on anyone named Chris, or that was actually Sollux!

Whichever one of these two possibilities that it ended up being, would depend on whether this file were the real deal or not. Well, the only way to find out would be to install it. But if it is real, then I would have to convince the others to install it as well. Can't have everyone DEAD, after all.

As the files download, I reopen Skype to send out the update.


	2. ACT 1, part 2: Spread the word

I just finished talking to a dork from America, and now he's probably reading that webcomic, again. He should be sleeping right now, shouldn't he? 'I don't know _how_ he deals with that night-shift job.'

Anyway, my name is Ymke North. I love to draw fanart, though I do tend to get a bit lazy most of the time. I also love to ship different characters, fictional or otherwise, with each other. There are a few character (okay, A LOT) that I even ship with my OC. I enjoy playing co-op with others, especially if they're friends of mine.

I was sitting in front of my desk, chatting with my friend. My bed was in behind me, a little ways away. A nightstand was right next to it. To my right was a wardrobe, where I obviously put my clothes. In the far corner of my room was my TV. Since I was waiting for Chris to speak again anyway, I figured that I may as well do something productive...

Not! I stayed at the computer, and began doodling one of my favorite characters: Elsa from Frozen! As I doodled, a new message popped up on Skype.

S_X: "Ymke! Something urgent has come up!"

Y^,^: "Hmm?"

S_X: "The game Sburb is REAL!"

Y^,^: "Chris, is this one of your Homestuck things? Cause you know better than anyone that Homestuck isn't real."

S_X: "Well, apparentally it is! When I went to read the final part of the comic, an error message came up that said, and I quote: 'Be2t not two watch thii2 yet, Chrii2. 2Orry.'"

Y^,^: "Well, someone was obviously pranking you Chris."

S_X: "Yeah, that's what I thought, too! But then my mouse started moving on its own, and it started downloading a file from an unknown source!"

Y^,^: "Well, couldn't you just stop the download?"

S_X: "That's the thing, my mouse and keyboard were locked. There was nothing I could do."

S_X: "Either way, here's a copy of the file:

file sent

S_X: "Don't worry: I tested it."

Y^,^: "What do you mean?"

S_X: "I mean that I scanned it, and no viruses seemed to be in it."

Y^,^: "Ok, I'll take your word for it."

I was confident about Chris's computer skills, but I thought that it wouldn't hurt to scan it, myself. I went ahead and downloaded the file. Once it was downloaded, I immediately scanned the file for anything fishy.

S_X: "I'm going to send this to Jake (and sneak the file onto Calistaia's computer while I'm at it.)"

Y^,^: "Okay, just don't go overboard."

S_X: "Don't worry, I won't."

By the time it finished scanning, I had finished the basic sketch. It showed the Original design for Elsa using her magic. When I looked up, I saw that there was, in fact, no viruses to be found on there. So without giving it a second thought, then I sent a copy of it to Kim and Bas via messaging.

Y^,^: "Er is geen tijd om het uit te leggen, maar blijkbaar moeten we dit bestand instaleren? Weet ik veel (So there's no time to explain, but apparently we've gotta install this file? Idk)

file sent

Y^,^: "Vraag maar niet. Het was Chris die me er over vertelde. (Don't ask. It was Chris that told me about it.)

Kim: "Okay, ik probeer het! (Okay, I'll try it!)

Y^,^: "Natuurlijk JIJ weer! (Of course YOU would!) :P Chris is degene die je in die fandom heeft getrokken! (Chris is the one that got you into that fandom!)

Kim: ":P

Right then, Baz walked into my room, and scanned the coversation. I didn't notice him, until he spoke up.

Baz: "Eeh, ik probeer het wel (Eeh, I'll try it.)

I nearly jumped out of my seat, I was so surprised!

Y^,^: "Jesus tering christus! (JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!)

After a moment of calming myself down, I thanked Baz for going with Chris's plan, whatever that will be.

Baz: "Ik heb wel een kopie nodig. (I'll be needing a copy though.)"

Y^,^: "Je krijgt er een, maak je geen zorgen! (You'll get it, don't worry!)"

Once Baz left the room, I sent him a copy through email. 'I sure hope this is worth it.'

~AN~

Note that I'll be using the reviews page as a suggestion box.

So it'll be really helpful to me if you guys leave reviews.

When I have trouble making a new chapter, I'll take inspiration from there.


	3. ACT 1, part 3: the prototyping

~AN~

Sorry that I didn't mention it in the last chapter: everything in the parenthesis are translations to the Dutch to their left.

I have no idea what Sburb is, but it should be interesting to play. After leaving my sister's room, I began heading into my own a little ways away. My name is Baz North. I love to play Undertale, and have been working with Ymke's friend to create custom battles. I also have a gaming channel on Youtube, that has slightly more subscribers than said friend.

Right as I entered my room, I got a notification from my phone that I got an email. 'Must be the game. Good.' I headed toward my computer, and downloaded the file attached to said email. Immediately afterwards, I began the installation process. The loading screen seemed quite seizure-inducing, that is, if I had epilepsy. Just as it finished installing, I got a message on Skype from Ymke.

Y^,^: "Chris zei dat, omdat ik de game al heb geinstaleerd, wij de eerste twee zijn om te 'enteren', wat dat ook maar betekend (Chris says that since I went ahead and installed the game, we're gonna have to be the first two to 'enter', whatever that means.)"

Baz: "Ik ben sneller! Ik heb het al geinstaleerd! (Way ahead of ya! I've already installed it!)"

Y^,^: "okay, chris zei dat een van ons de 'server' moest zijn, en de ander moet 'client' kiezen.(Okay, Chris said one of us is gonna have to take the role as the 'server' while the other bes the 'Client'.)"

Baz: "Ik claim de client! (Dibs on the client!)"

Y^,^: ":P"

I opened up the Sburb window, and it revealed two buttons: one client, the other server. I hit client, and it showed a list of different people that are "servers", with a search bar at the top. I look up the name 'Ymke', and about ten different names showed up. I click the one labeled 'Ymke1000' and I'm returned to the main menu.

Y^,^: "Ik zie je! Ik kan lekker op je neer kijken! (I can see you! Finally, I can look down on you!)"

Baz: "wacht, wat? (Wait, what?!)"

I turned around in my chair, looking upwards to find what appeared to be a large cursor. It was purple, and looked kinda like a house. It went over to the nearby wall, and as it glided across the surface, a purple light outlined the wall. Suddenly, the wall disappeared! Afterward, the cursor grabbed my bed, and moved it into the hallway. Then, the cursor moved out of sight. I was about to relax, when I heard a large thud in another room. It felt like a car was dropped on the house!

I ran into the other room, to find a strange platform placed there. It had an astronaut-style mechanical arm, with two platforms, one large enough to fit a bed on it, and another that was barely big enough for my computer monitor. Another large thud, and another large machine was placed nearby that looked like and oversized store-bought fireworks cannon. Yet another vibration coming from my room, and there was what looked to be a sewing machine, but high-tech. Suddenly, a message from Skype drew my attention.

Y^,^: "Chris zei dat nadat ik de tube-like machine open, je moet iets 'protypen' dat een 'kernelsprite' heet met iets dat niets kwaad kan. (Chris says that after I open the tube-like machine, you've gotta 'prototype' something called a 'kernelsprite' with something that's harmless.)"

Baz: "protoype? (Prototype?)"

Y^,^: "Ik heb het net opgezocht, en het ziet ernaar uit dat je het alleen moet aanraken (I just looked it up, and it seems like all you need to do is have the item touch it.)"

Still confused, I watched as the cursor picked up my bed again, and tap the second machine. Out popped a ball of epilepsy, which I guessed was the kernelsprite, and everything finally clicked about what I had to do. I headed back into Ymke's room, and proceeded to snatch up a drawing that she had on her desk. 'What harm could a paper do?'

Ymke: "geef dat terug! (Give that back!)"

Baz: "Ik ga het gebruiken voor het 'prototypen', wat kan een papiertje doen? (I'm just gonna use it for the 'prototyping', what harm could a paper do?)"

Ymke: "..."

Baz: "..."

Ymke: "okee, pak het! (...Okay, take it!)"

Satisfied, I left her room again, heading towards the kernelsprite. I tossed the paper at it, after folding it into an airplane, and a bright light envelopped the room.


	4. ACT 1, part 4: Elvis Presley

After sending the file to Baz, I figured it would be a good idea to install it. As the loading showed up, I got another message from Chris:

S_X: "You didn't... _install_ it yet, did you?"

Y^,^: "Of course I did! :P"

Y^,^: "Why do you ask?"

As soon as the file finished installing, Chris answered me, probably after facepalming or something.

S_X: "Okay, since you've already installed it, you and Baz will have to be the first ones to enter."

S_X: "You and he will have set up a client-server connection with each other, as well as have whichever one of you is the server connect with a friend."

Y^,^: "O-kay, I''ll... let Baz know."

S_X: "Good, do that."

okay, I have no idea what most of that meant, but I _do_ see two buttons on the main menu of the Sburb screen: one client, and the other server. Before clicking a button, I decided to check in with Baz on his status.

Y^,^: "Chris zei dat, omdat ik de game al heb geinstaleerd, wij de eerste twee zijn om te 'enteren', wat dat ook maar betekend (Chris says that since I went ahead and installed the game, we're gonna have to be the first two to 'enter', whatever that means.)"

Baz: "Ik ben sneller! Ik heb het al geinstaleerd! (Way ahead of ya! I've already installed it!)"

Y^,^: "okay, chris zei dat een van ons de 'server' moest zijn, en de ander moet 'client' kiezen.(Okay, Chris said one of us is gonna have to take the role as the 'server' while the other bes the 'Client'.)"

Baz: "Ik claim de client! (Dibs on the client!)"

Y^,^: ":P"

Of course he would take the client. I went ahead and clicked the server icon, inputted a name that Baz would recognize, and the screen changed to a message saying waiting for client. After a moment of waiting, the screen changed to a view of Baz's room from above, with an interesting HUD.

Y^,^: "Ik zie je! Ik kan lekker op je neer kijken! (I can see you! Finally, I can look down on you!)"

Baz: "wacht, wat? (Wait, what?!)"

I began playing with the different icons, starting with the building icons. Just as I delete a wall accidentally, Chris messaged me again.

S_X: "Okay, I'm gonna assume that you've connected with Baz."

Y^,^: "That's right! ^u^"

S_X: "Okay, so you see the button near the top of your heads-up display that says phernalia registry?"

Y^,^: "Yeah?"

S_X: "Click it."

I do as my friend told, and a listed of items pop up, including what looks like a fireworks display called a cruxtruder, a something that looks like a space-age landing pad called an alchemiter, a sewing machine called a totem lathe, a vintag4e computer called a punch designix, and a card with holes in it and an image of a stick on it.

Y^,^: "Okay, now what?"

S_X: "After making enough room for them, place as many of those machine in easy-to-reach places. Afterward, tap something heavy on top of the cruxtruder as soon as possible."

After moving Baz's bed to the hallway, I began placing down the items. First, I put down the alchemiter further into the house, then the cruxtruder. Afterwards, now that Baz was out of the way, I placed the totem lathe in his room. For some reason, though, I didn't have enough of something called shale to place down the punch designix. 'Oh well.'

S_X: "By the way, once you open the cruxtruder, a Kernelsprite will come out of it, and you will have to prototype something with it."

S_X: "Make sure that whatever you prototype it with, will cause no negative consequenses in the future."

Y^,^: "No worries, Chris! Got it covered!"

S_X: "I sure hope you do..."

Y^,^: "Chris zei dat nadat ik de tube-like machine open, je moet iets 'protypen' dat een 'kernelsprite' heet met iets dat niets kwaad kan. (Chris says that after I open the tube-like machine, you've gotta 'prototype' something called a 'kernelsprite' with something that's harmless.)"

Baz: "protoype? (Prototype?)"

I was confused about that phrasing too, so I googled 'Sburb prototyping' into my web browser, and a large amount of gif images showing items being dropping or tossed into a ball of epilepsy were revealed.

Y^,^: "Ik heb het net opgezocht, en het ziet ernaar uit dat je het alleen moet aanraken (I just looked it up, and it seems like all you need to do is have the item touch it.)"

I grabbed the bed from the hallway, and tapped the top of the cruxtruder with it. Once that epyleptic sprite came out of the tube, Baz seemed to have an idea. 'What are you up to?' He began heading towards my room, and when he opened the door, he snatched my finished Elsa sketch from the table.

Ymke: "geef dat terug! (Give that back!)"

Baz: "Ik ga het gebruiken voor het 'prototypen', wat kan een papiertje doen? (I'm just gonna use it for the 'prototyping', what harm could a paper do?)"

Ymke: "..."

Baz: "..."

Ymke: "okee, pak het! (...Okay, take it!)"

I was on the verge of fuming. 'The nerve of that guy!' He even goes as far as folding it into an airplane! He tossed the paper airplane at the sprite, and it flashed pure light, blinding both Baz as well as myself for a moment. When we could see again, the sprite changed shape to something a bit more ghost-like. In fact, it looked the Elsa on my sketch, but with airplane wings on her back. Right then, Chris messaged me again.

S_X: "By the way, you should get one of you friends to connect with you, that way you can enter as well."

Y^,^: "Okay, then. I'll do that."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghij

I was on the verge of tearing my hair out. This was literally a life or death situation, and Ymke and Baz were going way too slow for my liking. 'Okay, calm down, Chris. They're on their way to entering the medium. You just have to get two more copies to Jake and Calistaia.' Getting a copy onto Calistaia's computer was a piece of cake, but Jake, on the other hand, would be a win-lose shot. Either they're there, or they're not. I start by checking Skype.

ElvisPresley-Online

'That's the strangest username he's thought of thus far.' Luckily, he was online, so I opened up a conversation with him, and messaged him.

S_X: "Jake!"

S_X: "No time to explain, but you need to get a copy of this, and connect with someone!"

Sburb_Omega

sending canceled

S_X: "Wait, what?!"

EP: "Dude, is this your idea of a joke? Cause it's not funny."

S_X: "No! I'm serious here! I'll explain later! Right now, this is a life or death situation!"

EP: "No kidding, have you heard the news?"

S_X: "No, why?"

EP: "There's a few huge things coming straight at us from space."

EP: "Take a look: . "

S_X: "Oh SHOOT!"

EP: "That's right. We are all fucked if we don't escape. It'll be in range of killing us all within 24 hours."

EP: "So if this file is what I think it is, then I can blame you if we don't make it, right?"

S_X: "Yeah, fine, whatever! Just get it ready for someone to connect with you!"

EP: "Will do, man. Will do."

Sburb_Omega

file recieved

S_X: "WAIT!"

ElvisPresley

offline

S_X: "I DIDN'T- install that..."

S_X: "Well, shoot."

Not knowing who sent that copy of Sburb, I went ahead and went over to Calistaia's computer, went to , and downloaded the file. Once that was done, I set the computer back down, knowing what would happen if I installed it that moment. I'm the one who knows most of the dangers within this game. Therefore, I should make it so that I'm the last one in. 'This is going to be a loooooooong day.'


	5. ACT 1, part 5: siblings Enter

Aw yeah! This is awesome! I just finished chatting with my friend Ymke, and if the file that she sent is legit, then this will be the best day ever! I'm in my room, downloading a file that she sent me. While I'm waiting, I may as well introduce myself.

I'm Kim. I've recently gotten into a popular webcomic, thanks to another friend of mine from America. It's really wierd so far, but I've only reached ACT 2 quite recently, so there's not much that I can judge about it so far. Well, Sburb just finished downloading, so I may as well go ahead and install it.

Just as I was about to hit install, a message popped up right over the installation window. It seemed to be from said friend from America.

XF: "Don't install it just yet!"

I gazed at the message in wonder. 'How did he know that I had a copy of the game?' Time to interrogate.

Kim: "What do you mean? Don't install what?"

XF: "You know as well as myself 'what'. Sburb, of course."

XF: "Wait to install it until Ymke messages you, asking for you to be her server."

Kim: "Okay. I think I get it."

XF: "Don't wait too long, though."

'Okay, now this is getting confusing.' Out of curiosity, I went ahead and asked the dreaded question.

Kim: "What do you mean?"

XF: "Just look at the weather channel, or an online radar."

XF: "Look just SouthWest of your location."

What odd instructions. Nevertheless, I turned on my phone, and opened it to an online radar. The area around where Ymke lives seemed to be nothing but hail, with myself being just outside the affected land. Then I scrolled over the SouthWest of the Netherlands, and my eyes widened in fear.

Kim: "HOLY SHIT!"

XF: "That's right."

To the SouthWest of the Netherlands wass a giant, swirling mass of clouds with a hole near the center. In short, we were in the direct line of a massive hurricane! Knowing that the storm was coming, anyways, I went ahead and began installing Sburb.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghi

'Is that really who I think that is?!' I was staring at the entity that was onscreen in disbelief. I decided to consult our Sburb expert about this.

Y^,^: "Sooo, Bas came into my room and prototyped my most recent Elsa sketch. Now, his kernalSprite looks like Elsa with airplane wings."

S_X: "..."

Seeing those three dots, I knew that Bas must've fucked up, badly. I rubbed my temples, and sighed in frustration, knowing that we must've screwed up badly.

S_X: "ARE YOU GUYS INSANE?! THIS'LL MAKE NOT ONLY YOUR OWN QUESTS HARDER TO COMPLETE, BUT IT WILL LIKELY SCREW EVERYONE ELSE OVER!"

I just sat there, shocked at how angrily Chris was typing. 'Is this game _really_ that dangerous?'

S_X: "*breathes in*"

S_X: "*breathes out*"  
S_X: "Sorry about that. Okay, just make sure not to prototype anything else with it."

S_X: "Go ahead and connect with your friend."

Seeing that message, I too calmed myself down.

Y^,^: "Okay, kim. ik maak nu een connectie met je (Okay, Kim. I'm gonna connect with you now.)"

Kim: "okay, ymke. ik ben er klaar voor (Alright, Ymke! I'm waiting for ya.)"

I clicked the client button that was onscreen, and quickly found Kim's usual username: KimLeTurtle. I connected with Kim, and she immediately deleted the wall to the hallway, probably to make room for Another machine. She immediately placed another cruxtruder down, and opened it with my dresser. As the kernalSprite appeared, I immediately went to think of something to toss in there, and just as I was about to grab a pillow, I saw a cursor grab my toothless plush, and toss it in.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghi

As soon as I connected with Ymke, I noticed that there was already one of each machine in the building, so I placed a second cruxtruder, knowing that Bas must've been connected already. After opening the machine, I had a BRILLIANT idea. I immediately grabbed one of Ymke's toothless plushies, and tossed it into the kernalSprite. 'Ooh! This guy is gonna look sooo cute!'

Once the flash of light went away, I was adoring what I've created. Onscreen, was a ghostly dark-purple dragon with stubby wings and feet. Then, remembering what we're all doing, I checked the time on the cruxtruder. '1 minute, 59 seconds?!' I immediately rose to action. I grabbed the punched card out of the registry, and dropped it into the totem lathe. Then I grabbed a cruxite dowel, and plugged it in. As the lathe carved a totem, I messaged Ymke.

Kim: "Get your ass in gear! doe het zelfde wat ik net deed met bas! (Do what I just did with Bas!)"

I saw Ymke run to her computer, so I removed the card, seeing as the carving was done, and plopped the carved totem onto the alchemiter. I made one of what looked to be a Tiger plushie. Ymke went over to the alchemiter right afterward, and replaced the totem with another one of a different shape. She then achemised a stick, and handed it to Bas.I checked the clock. '30 seconds?!' As quickly as I could, I zoomed out, to find a giant hail-ball heading towards the house.

As soon as I zoomed in, I saw Ymke rip apart the plush with a knife, while Bas snapped the stick in half, and the screen froze.


	6. ACT 2, part 1: left behind

Kim's POV

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I just sat there for a minute, staring at the frozen application. Then, the game restarted, and it showed the main menu again. Afterward, a message popped up.

XF: "Alright, Ymke is shown as offline. So I presume that means that you guys succeeded?"

Kim: "Yep! So now I've gotta enter now, right?"

XF: "That's right. Just connect to me, I'm using the username xenyFlux."

I clicked the client button, and found his username in the list. Once connected, a big cursor appeared above me. Immediately, it deployed the required machines, and dropped a card on my desk.

XF: "I'll go ahead, and prepare myself for entering. I suggest that you do the same."

Kim: "Alright! ^u^"

I went ahead and took the card. After sticking the card into the slot on the totem lathe, I began trying to decide on a way to open the cruxtruder.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Ymke's POV

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I stood in my room with my new toothlessSprite, and only half of my house was left after 'entering'. The house seemed to be on a giant floating island, with an unbelievably bright source of light coming from what seemed to be another planet, and a strange sun. Out of curiosity, I stuck my hand outside a window, and I got almost instantly sunburned.

Y^,^: "Jesus tering christus! (JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!)"

Man! That hurt like HELL! Welp, now I've gotta hope that my half of the house has the medicine, so I could treat this. I began to search the house for some hydrogen peroxide.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Kim's POV

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

After a bit of deciding, I began leaning against my dresser, and it tumbled onto the cruxtruder, forcing open the lid and revealing the sprite. I already had an idea for what to prototype with it, too. I picked up my ragdoll that I kept by my bed, and tossed it in. Afterward, I checked the timer, seeing that I had ten minutes.

After a sigh of relief, I turned a wheel that was attached near the top of the tube part of the cruxtruder, and took the cruxite dowel to the totem lathe, along with the card. I inserted both, and pressed a button, activating it. I then took the carved totem and placed it on the small pedestal of the alchemiter, and started it up. I ended up alchemizing a machete!

Kim: "Ahh yeah! Now we're talking!"

(8:00) Just as I was about to touch it, however, it was automatically stabbed into a stone that appeared as well. Giving a sigh of frustration, I grasped the handle and pulled as hard as I could, but it didn't budge. (7:00) I got a message on Skype: the rest of the friend group was messaging me, as well as probably trying to message Ymke.

Melina: "Wat de fuck gebeurt er?! Wat de fuck is er aan de hand?! Het regent meteoren, er komt een hurricane aan, en Ymke is nergens te bevinden! (What the hell is happening?! There's meteors raining down on Earth, there's a hurricane coming, and Ymke is nowhere to be found!)"

Jade: "dit komt me erg bekend voor... (This seems awfully familiar...)"

Kim: "Hey jongens! Ymke is veilig! (Hey guys! Ymke's safe.)"

Rosanne: "Kim, wat is er aan de hand?! (Kim, what's going on?!)"

Kim: "Nou, ik begon met het spelen van deze coole game, en- (Well, I started playing this cool game, and-)"

Jade: "Wacht, welke game?! (Wait, what game?!)"

Kim: "Nou, het heel Sburb (Well, it's called Sburb.)"

Rosanne: "..."

Rosanne: "...Well, shit."

Jade: "Guys! we moeten naar Kim's huis, nu! (Guys, we've gotta get to Kim's house, pronto!)"

Melina: "hoezo? (Why?)"

Rosanne: "Zodat we overleven, Melina (So that we can survive, Melina.)"

Rosanne: "Als het verhaal echt is, dat zijn we fucked als we niet in een Homestuck's huis zijn. (If the story is legit, then we're toast if we don't get to a Homestuck's house.)"

Melina: ":I"

Melina: "Waar wachten we dan nog op! (Then what are we waiting for?!)"

(3:00) I decided to try again to pull the sword from the stone, this time at a different angle. I heard a knock at the door, just as I accidentaly snapped the sword. Then, there was a flash of light...

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Bas's POV

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I sure am glad that I prototyped a sketch of Ymke's waifu. It's so hot here, wherever 'here' is... I looked out the nearby window, and had to immediate close the blinds. I put on some shades, and take another look outside.

The entire landscape was made of crystal. In the distance, I could spot some structures that looked like crystal that made up the ground was clear, and I could see the core deep down, shining like a literal star. Said core was shining so bright, that the sky looked dark as night.I walked out what was left of my house, and noticed a set of rings above my house.

Bas: "What are _those_?"

ElsaSprite: "Those are your gates. They will eventually allow you to travel to friends."

Bas: "Huh..."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Rosanne's POV

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I knocked on the door, and immediately afterwards, the house disappeared! The door, frame and all, was still there though. We all just stood there for a minute, speachless. Then, Jade and I broke the ice.

Rosanne: "OH GOG!"

Jade: "Wait, didn't Ymke and Kim talk about have a homestuck as a friend in America?"

Rosanne, perking up: "you're right!"

Melina: "I don't get it, couldn't we just sneak into any random Homestuck's house?"

Jade: "No, because we have to be sure that we enter the same session as Ymke. So, it's better to play it safe, and find someone that we know for sure will likely join her session."

Melina: "But we'd have to use all our money to get to America, plus, we don't know where he lives."

At that, I simply opened up Google+ and found the name "Skylord Xenysis" in Ymke's friends list. I saw the city GR, Michigan, before I lost connection due to the hurricane coming our way.

Rosanne: "Damnit."

Jade: "We'd better get going."

We got into Jade's car, and she began speeding to get to the nearest airport.


	7. ACT 2, part 2: hitchhiking

I had just recieved a mysterious game from my friend, Chris. I'd already begun installing it, since it couldn't be _that_ bad, right? I'm Jake Kentucky, and I'd recently moved from said friend's neighborhood. The game finished installing, so I figured 'may as well play it, right?'

I started up Sburb, and a menu with two options showed up. I clicked on te one that said "server", since I figured that Chris would wanna teach me how to play in real time. 'best to learn as fast as I can, if this game can really save us.' The game seemed to automatically connect to someone. Just as an image appeared of Chris in a bedroom, a message popped up onscreen.

XF: "I see you connected. Now let's get started."  
EP: "This is a bit weird. Your room is actually clean."  
XF: "Oh shut it, now follow these directions: first, look in your 'phernalia registry' for a cruxtruder, and place it down in a corner or something."

I checked the location that he mentioned, and placed the machine that he said to place.

EP: "Wow, just like the Sims."  
XF: "Yep, now drop something heavy, like my bookcase, on it."

I did so, and a ball came out of the tube. It began giving me a headache after a moment.

EP: "Ahh, what _is_ that? It's giving me a headache."  
XF: "That, my friend, is a kernalsprite. You will end up with one when you play the other half of the game too. Anyway, place as many of the other items that are in the registry as you can, and give me the punched card."  
EP: "Ooo-kay?"

I placed all of the machines that I could down, still confused about everything, and dropped the card near Chris. He picked it up, before messaging me once more.

XF: "By the way, if I were you, I'd go to the main menu and hit 'client'. I set up your copy so that you'd automatically be connected to your server."  
XF: "-and I'd work quickly if I were you. There's a meteor heading your way."

Getting more weirded out by the second, I went and checked outside. Sure enough, there was a large meteor heading straight at me. It was still decently far away, but still unconfortably close. I went to the main menu of Sburb, and clicked "client".

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
Rosanne's POV  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Jade had just reached the airport, and we were surprisingly able to get in easily. The staff must've evacuated due to the huricane.

Melina: "Why are we in here? Isn't this breaking and entering?"  
Jade: "Because of the hurricane, there won't BE an airport to break into soon."  
Rosanne: "Plus, with everyone gone, we have no other choice."  
Melina: "Oh, alright. But what can we do at an-"  
Melina: "...abandoned-"  
Melina: "...airport."

Melina then looked horrified, as she had probably thought we were gonna go and fly a plane ourselves, or something _crazy_ like that. 'As if that would ever happen.'

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
Kim's POV  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I held the now broken blade in my hand, staring at what used to be my front door. It had disappeared as soon as I had broken the machete, and was replaced by a brand new world. The land was littered in small shacks, with remnants of what used to be cities. Above was a giant star, and the gates that I read about. Once I was sure that I did indeed enter the medium, I reentered my home in order to prepare a weapon. I went over to the alchemiter, and alchemized another cruxite machete. I made sure to grab it before the stone appeared. Welp, I guess I now have a weapon.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
Rosanne's POV  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

'I can't believe it's actually happening.' Jade really _was_ planning on stealing a plane. She had already entered the cockpit, and (after looking up the closest airport to the American friend's location) inputted the coordinates in the navigation and set it to autopilot. Don't ask, I had no idea how she knew how to work this thing. Before anyone knew it, we were all being flown to the states during a Homestuckian apocalypse.

Melina: "I can't believe we're actually hijacking this plane!"  
Rosanne: "You said it."

At that moment, Jade had entered the main part of the plane. As soon as she entered, all of us stared at her in disbelief. I think we all were thinking the same thing at that moment.

Rosanne: "How did you know how to fly a plane?!"  
Jade: "Underappreciated flight simulators, why?"  
Melina: "...what?"  
Jade: "Yeah, as bad as the controls for the hands were, the plane's cockpit actually wasn't that different from this plane's controls."  
Melina: "..."  
Rosanne: "..."

Both of us just stared at Jade in disbelief. She actually happened to play one of the only games that resembles an actual plane's controls?

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
Ymke's POV  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I've been traveling around the local area, making sure that I could still see my home. I've been using the knife that I used to "enter" this place. I've been attacked multiple times by little black creatures, that drop what looked to be candies at the time. But I could hope to pick them up, as they disappeared as soon as I came to touching distance. I began my trip to my home, to figure out how to make better weapons.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
Kim's POV  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I opened up Sburb again, curious to see if I could possibly check on Ymke again. Lo and behold, it still worked. I noticed that Ymke must've been busy, as she had gather a lot of something called grist. 'I guess that's the money for stuff in this.' I deployed the punch designix, and decided that, since I had a sword, may as well begin grinding some imps. (I read up to about halfway through ACT 2.)


	8. ACT 2, part 3: Alchemization

Bas's POV

* * *

I was exploring one of the labs, when an enemy that looked like a Dragon showed up, holding what can only be described as a keyblade.

Bas: "The fuck?! This isn't Kingdom Hearts!"

I took out a new stick that I had made using the machines, and began to defend against the creature. After a few parries, and creature swung hard against the stick, and it was split in half. After a moment of dumbfoundedness, I blocked the next attack, using the sticks as batons.

I dodged the next swing, diving into a nearby room. I slammed the door shut, locking it and began to search the room for something that'll help me out. I found a small pistol hidden away in a drawer, but when I checked it, it didn't have any bullets.

Bas: "Dang it!"

* * *

Ymke's POV

* * *

I had blindly done a thing with the new machine, and am now holding a differently shaped totem. I set it on the small platform, and pressed the button to 'alchemize'. I ended up making a sickle, so to be a smart alec, I inputted a bunch of 1's into the machine and inserted a card.

After I placed the totem that eventually resulted, I accidentally made new cards. These cards were white with red borders. I picked one up, and while holding it, I went to pick up another. At that point, it dissappeared, and a picture of the card appeared on the one I was holding. In shock, I dropped the card, and as soon as it landed, it released the other card.

Beginning to think now, I repeated the process, and examined the card. Sure enough, on the back of the card, there was a code that resembled a captcha code. The code matched the one I inputted into the machine, so I released the second card again, and took the sickle. I then used the second card to take a metal pipe that didn't look too important. I typed into the machine the pipe code, and punched the pipe card. Afterward, thinking that I'm a genius, I took the punched pipe card and the punched sickle card, and put them BOTH into the lathe.

The machine read the combined codes like normal, and gave me a brand new totem. When I activated the alchemiter with the new totem, my brilliant plan came true. I just made myself a motherfucking SCYTHE! Now knowing what this was about, I alchemized some more cards, and captured the sythe, as well as a drawing of my oc.

To make a long story short, I alchemized a scythe that shoots fire! Afterwards, I ended up rather drowsy, so I leaned against the alchemiter, and fell asleep.

* * *

Bas's POV

* * *

I managed to find one of those metal fisticuffs that I see on TV, so I thought what the hell, and went in to try to punch out the soon as I opened the door, I ducked under a keyblade slice, and pounced at the dragon's face. I wrapped one arm around the neck, while I lay the smackdown on that guy.  
Eventually, the monster succumbed to the beatdown, and poofed into some candies that disappeared as soon as I tried to touch them. Soon afterward, I toppled through a weird spirograph-thing, and fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

Christopher's POV

* * *

I was having a weird dream before waking up. I must've dozed off after distributing the copies of Sburb. I decided to message everyone, and see how they're all doing within the game. I opened up a group chat on skype.

S_X: "So, how is everyone doing?"

EP: "I'm doing fine. I just entered, and am beginning to learn the ropes of this world."

S_X: "That's good to hear, Jake. Be seeing you later, take care!"

'Now that Jake has entered, it might be best to get my sis into the game next.'


End file.
